Giselle (Enchanted)
Story Giselle is a young girl who live alone in the woods in the enchanted forest of Andalasia. She wishes to find true love, and, the same day, she meet prince Edward: they decide to marry the very next morning. But on the wedding day, poor Giselle is pushed in a fountain by an old hag, who's actually queen Nerissa, Edward's wicked stepmother. Nerissa fear that Edward's wife would took her throne away. The fountain have no bottom, and Giselle, animated until then, suddenly become a real person. She fell in New York’s sewer, in our world. Giselle is quickly lost there, not being adapted to such a crap sack universe. Fortunately, divorced attorney Robert, and his daughter Morgan notice and receive her. The next days, it become clear that Giselle can't be simply send home, as nobody knows where her home is. Nathaniel, Nerissa's faithful servant, and Edward soon arrive in New York to search for Giselle. In Nathaniel case, however, it's in order to kill Giselle, but he'll never manage to. When Edward find Giselle, the latter begin to realize she actually barely knows Edward, and that she started to prefer Robert. But the latter is engaged to Nancy (he knows her for five years). Finally, Nerissa go to New York, herself, to kill Giselle. She propose a poisoned apple to the latter, pretending it will erase her recent memories (and her pain). Instead, Giselle fell in a slumber that will last forever if she don't receive a true love kiss before midnight. Edward tries it, fails, and understands -as well as Nancy- that Robert should do it. He did, and Giselle wakes up. Unfortunately, Nerissa turns herself into a dragon and kidnaps Robert. Giselle come after her with Edward's sword, manage to free Robert, and Nerissa finally fall to her death. While Edward come back to Andalasia with Nancy to marry her, Robert and Giselle stay in New York to get married too. Giselle open a fashion designer house called "Andalasia fashion". Personality When in Andalasia, Giselle never felt anger or frustation, and is simply dreamy, optimistic and romantic. On Earth, she is quite naive for our standards, and start to experience anger or sadness. It make her maturing over the course of the movie, but she remains a cheerful, optimistic, innocent and kind lady in the end. Trivia * -She appears in Enchanted ''(2007) * -She is incarnated by Amy Adams. * -Her kingdom shall have been the fairy tale kingdom of Andalasia. * -However, she did not become a princess by marriage, as she married Robert rather than Edward. Previously, she was probably a seamstress(her main talent). Still, little Morgan often refers to her as a princess, seeing her in her impressive wedding dress, and Giselle totally act as the traditional Disney princess; thus she is considered as a honorary one. * -Giselle was conceived as an affectionate parody of a traditional Disney princess, in a time when the company was not sure to go on with 2D (used at the very beginning of the movie) or with princess movies(both came back in 2009 with ''Princess and the frog, even if 2D was abandoned after). Giselle have Snow White personality and her capacity to talk to animals, she is, like her, Aurora and Cinderella, hopelessly romantic and agree to marry a prince she just met. Unlike Anna, Giselle wouldn' t regret it: Edward is a by-the-book prince charming. However, it's Robert's kiss which will wake her up, like with Snow White and Aurora. A poisoned apple was used, like for Snow White, the spell end at midnight, like in Cinderella, and the villainess turns into a dragon, like in Sleeping Beauty. * -Giselle take the sword and save Robert, reversing traditional roles. Nerissa lampshades it by calling Robert "a distressed damsel". * -What if a traditional Disney princess was confronted to the real world? The movie was conceived with this idea in mind. Thus, Giselle can't help to do the housework in Robert's house and ask animal's help, like Snow White. But animals who respond to her call in New York are flies, pigeons, rats, and cockroaches- not the usual blue birds and squirrels. * -Giselle was once considered to be part of the Disney Princesses until they realize they have to pay royalties to Amy Adams likeness. * -Giselle have the capacity to sew a perfect dress in few time, from scratch (like curtains or carpet). Her enormous wedding dress was done in one night, even if forest animals helped her. * -She would have been the oldest looking Disney princess-Amy Adams was then 32. Gallery Giselle.jpg Enchanted-riselle-robert-giselle-enchanted-16966341-1024-768.jpg 7c1332fed3dedfc86c8d1e9bcad1442e.jpg Giselle_Enchanted_Cartoon.jpg Giselle-Enchanted-Wedding-Dress-1.jpg Sans titre-1.jpg Sans titre-2.jpg Category:Persons Category:Fictional characters Category:Animated princesses Category:Living princesses Category:Disney princesses Category:Movies princesses Category:Kind-hearted princesses Category:Honorary princesses Category:Badass princesses Category:Damsels in distress Category:Adults Category:"Happy ending" princesses